


Teen wolf angel au

by sassy_sastiel



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angels, Fallen Angels, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform, Teen wolf supernatural, reader x character - Freeform, teenwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_sastiel/pseuds/sassy_sastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenwolf angels Au: watching over the humans and supernaturals of BH, Y/N has gotten attached to Stiles and Malia AND the whole McCall pack because of them. And plans to leave heaven just to protect them (from the next set of villains in s6.). Y/N "you only have to pray for me and I'll return".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You're standing in the Center of a pearly white bridge. The cool pine scented breeze caressing the skin you were still so unfamiliar with. Being solid was such an unusual sinsation, You felt as though your light, your soul, was trapped inside a suit, 10 sizes way too small.  
"Castiel, we must speak. Come to me." you sent a silent prayer to the angel. The sound of angel wings was a welcoming interruption of the constant worrying; for the pack of teenage warriors.  
"You called." the angels voice was deep and brooding as he approached you.

"Yes. Castiel, how are you coping with your vessel?" you asked, turning to face the man.  
"It was...difficult in the beginning. But we're coexisting perfectly now." he said "you must understand, humans are... Complicated. And you're still very young." 

￼

"Castiel, do not treat me as a fool. I am older and wiser than my human appearance." 

"I didn't mean to offend." he said  
hesitating each word. You nodded dismissively as you turned back to the scene of the  
mischievous human and were coyote, preparing for her first full moon. They were the reason why you requested and was granted use of the human vessel you were occupying Now. You knew from observing the untraditional wolf pack, that they were stronger than any other pack. They've defeated nearly every threat to come their way. The evil making it's way to them now would destroy them. This was pure darkness, meant to break them in anyway it can. You're their only chance of survival. You're their guardian angel.  
"I'm leaving for beacon hills. You may return to your Winchester boys. I can hear Dean praying for you. Do They do that a lot?" you asked. only turning your head to look at the angel. The angel looked as if he was counting all the times the Winchesters have prayed to him.

"They do. Quite often actually." he simply said. And the sound of wings signaled his departure...

**** 

"How does this feel, malia? Are they tight enough to keep you from getting free and ripping me to pieces?" the human boy asked making the question sound more sarcastic than serious.  
"Stiles, I'm not sure if it's a good idea if you're there tonight. I don't want to hurt you." the girl said to her mate. Totally invisible to the couple you moved curiously closer to the bed they sat on.  
"Don't worry malia. You won't hurt me, you just have to believe in yourself. You're a very strong girl... Well were-coyote. We'll both make it through this." he said biting his lip before leaning in to kiss her, but stopped and, even though she was much stronger than him, protectively grabbed malia when he saw you.  
"Who the hell are you!?" He demanded.  
"And what are you?" she asked teeth bared as you unfurled your shadow black wings.  
"I am an angel of the lord, Y/N."

"Uh, sorry about the 'hell' bit." he said rubbing awkwardly at his neck.  
"Angels are real? Why are you here?" malia asked  
"I've come to protect you and your pack." 

"But, you're so young. How can you protect us?" he asked.

"Do not be fooled, child. I am centuries old." you said looking around the fittingly decorated teen boy's room. 

"What's coming? What is it that you needed to come from heaven to protect us from?" she asked.

"The creature making it's way here is An evil far greater than what you have ever seen. Its meant to pick you apart piece by piece until it destroys you or you destroy yourself. It will throw every weakness you have at you, every single one." you say taking a step closer to them.

"Why does it want us? We have enough crap going on." malia said lifting her chained wrists as examples.  
"Everyone, supernatural or hunter has acknowledged your success as An untraditional and small, but growing pack. Its coming to test the pack's loyalty and take your power." you explain.  
"You told Scott about this already?" she asked.

"I did not. I came to you first."

"Why? Scott's the true alpha." she said.

"From heaven, I can see every soul. Every light, like mine. You and your friends have suffered, greatly, But your light has only improved in strength, I just felt drown to your energy." you say. .  
You pause as the hundreds of sighed prayers beckoned to you from heaven.  
"I must leave, I'm needed in heaven." you say  
"Why? What's wrong?" stiles asked standing from the bed and walking quickly to you.  
"It's... Its one of my brothers, Castiel. Somethings happening with him." 

"How are We suppose to contact you?" Malia ask and stiles nodded his support of her question.

"Yeah Y/N, I'm pretty sure you don't have cell phones in heaven. Which by the way, would be awesome." he said joy filling his face and suddenly faltered. "What? I'm joking" 

"Oh. Yes. HA HA. You only have to pray for me and I'll return." with that you left them in his room. 

*****

"Are you sure Y/N is An angel? They wasn't just messing with you?" the true alpha questioned.

"Yes Scott, Y/N is a legit angel. They HAD FREAKING WINGS FOR CHRIST SAKE! Oops sorry Y/N" Stiles said smiling guiltily up at the roof of his jeep.  
"Okay okay. I believe you." the young alpha said as they drove to school...  
You desired to be on earth with the group of teenagers you made your job to watch over and protect.  
"Castiel, you may come and speak freely to me. Do not hide." your whisper being carried from your lips by the summer air to the angel you sensed standing in the shadows.  
"Y/N why did you bring me here?" he asked stepping from the darkness and into the sunlight.  
"Oh Castiel, what have those boys done to you?" your eyes wondering to each bruise coloring his hardening face.  
"They didn't do this! My own brothers did!" he said accusations tainted his tone. 

￼

"They would never do this if it wasn't completely necessary. What did you do? A better question what did those boys do?" you snapped back.

"They... They made me see things clearly. Have you even seen god?" he asked already knowing the answer.  
"You know i haven't. Very few has." 

"Exactly. Why does he hide himself from his angels? Why does he let his creations suffer? The pack you've Allied yourself with, why do they have to suffer as much as they do? Why can't they be happy for once? Why does he allow them to contract diseases? There are hundreds of billions of angel here why aren't we allowed to heal every one of them?" he asked excitement rising in his voice.  
"Castiel you're not... You arent doubting god, are you?" your voice high in disbelief.  
"I'm just accepting the fact that he may have left a long time ago. And someone should take his place."

"You've gone mad castiel." you said as you watch the hurt immediately wash away the excitement he express just a Minute ago as he watched you back away.  
"Y/N please, I need your help." he said easily meeting you.  
"Then I suggest you leave those Winchesters. They've done nothing but die and rely on you to drag them out of hell. Time and time again. And they force you to doubt our father as a thank you." 

"Y/N, we could fight that mist coming to attack your... Family, we could be a new kind of gods." 

"and how do you plan to become god?" you ask your voice softening from its harsh tone.

"I plan to find door to purgatory and consume every soul. The power from those souls will make me powerful. More powerful than any angel and god himself." 

"That sounds like a tremendous  
Mistake. Castiel, I'm begging you, do not follow through with this plan. You will get yourself and those boys killed." you try to reason with him.  
"I have to do this. Im sorry." he said and you shouted just before he flew off.  
"I will always stand with you, but i do not agree with this plan." you say and then he was gone.

"Y/N um stiles here. Im not sure how this works, but we need to talk." you sigh when the prayer called to you. Pulling you to it and away from the intense conversation with the angel. 

"Stiles, malia, pack? What is the problem?" you asked.  
"Oh my go-" they all said jumping to face you. Stiles' hand quickly resting on his chest.  
"Can you please not do that?" the young kitsune yelled.

"You do not have to fear me." you say waiting for them to control their breathing.  
"What... What happened with your brother?" stiles sighed finally getting his bearings. "Uh, Castiel?"

"It's a misunderstanding, you Do not have to worry about it." you say faking a smile. 

"Oh. Um. Okay" stiles mumbles.

"the evil coming for beacon hills should be your main focus. It's approaching rapidly, it will  
Arrive in the matter of days."

"Okay. Now how do we fight it?" scott ask stepping ahead of his pack.

"You will have to defeat your weaknesses. Each one will become harder and harder to face. Which is why i am here to guide each of you. But the more you let the distraction control you, you will spiral into the void and self destruct." you explain

"You're our guardian angel, aren't you?" the young beta asked.

"Yes liam." you answered

"Y/N come away from them. Unless you want to perish with them" the voice was like Thunder as it called to you.

"It's... It's here." you spoke in a rush.  
"ITS COMING IN THROUGH THE WINDOWS." kira yelled.  
"Listen to me and only me. Do not let the darkness in." you said calmly and they nodded.

"I CANT SEE. I CANT SEE, Y/N!" Liam screamed from behind his alpha. Scott grabbed the young betas face in a failed attempt to coach the boy out of his attack.

"LIAM, listen to me. There's nothing wrong with your eyes. Look at me, trust that you can see" you said to the boy who blindly blinked at you until he regained his sight. "Good.".

"He's trying to kill me! You killed me! Its your fault!" only you and stiles could hear the beginning of his attack. 

"Stiles, you werent the cause of her death and you know that. You can not blame yourself for that. She doesn't. She doesn't blame you Stiles, she still loves you." you said and his hypertension slowed until deep breaths. 

"She... Does? She still loves me? She doesn't blame me?" he asked through The haze.  
"Of course she loves you, You're her only son." he smiled as if the world was lifted off of him.

"Scott, its not real." you said before the scene of the night his drunken father accidentally pushed him down the stairs. Scott shook his head clearing his vision.

"Kira? Lydia? Are you okay?" you asked the two girls. When the two girls didnt answer you scanned the room for them. Lydia stood staring at the floor with tears spilling from her eye's. Kira stared blankly.  
"KIRA! LYDIA! Your friends are alive and well. Look at them standing right in front of you."

"No! They're all dead." kira cried. "I couldn't control the fox inside me and it KILLED them!" 

"Kira, focus. I need you to focus." you said stepping in front of her and put a hand to each of her temples. "Your friends need you to fight against the darkness. Okay?" the plums of you hands heated and tangled as you shared some of you strength with the kitsune. She gasped as the heat burned away the vision.  
"Are you okay?" you asked watching her carefully. When she nodded you walked quickly to the banshee.  
"Lydia? Can you hear me?" you ask and in answer she opened her mouth to scream. You simply placed a finger to her lips and whispered.  
"Banshee, your death predictions are not needed at this time. No one will die tonight. Shh" her mouth closed and her eye's seemed to recognize you. You smiled Victorious as you turned back to the pack. "Malia? Are you okay?" the were coyote's eyes met yours and nodded.  
"Im fine"

"Goo-ah" you yelled as the room was filled with a blinding white light.  
"Y/N!" you hear them running to your side. You shriek as the white hot light Seared through your mind.  
"Y/N the mist is leaving. It's up to you to defect whatever is attacking you." you heard a voice say but you couldn't place the voice.  
"Castiel?" you whisper and heard a deep laugh  
"No child. You've never seen or met me. You must open your eyes. Return to your friends." the voice said changing from the low manly tone to a high feminine tone. 

"Hey hey. Y/N are you okay? What happened to you?" Scott asked as your eyes opened to the sight of them looking down at you.  
"I-I think i met god." you said tears rolling freely down your face.


	2. Part 2: save him

A/N: sorry this part is short. Please enjoy anyway :) thanks for reading. 

 

Vessel identity: You knew everything about your vessel, their parents and allies, their obsessions rather, its bands or tv shows, a crush. Every dream they had, bad or good you knew it.   
Your vessel was very ordinary and precious to you.

Suffocating Human desires: Being- roommates with a human soul had its downside. Feeding, sleeping, they were human characteristics long forgotten by angels. You. Only from time to time, your human companion would develop a certain craving for y/f/f and you'd comply until they were satisfied. 

Scott and the others would often observe you. Ask questions about being an angel. And after you saw God, ask you what was it like.

Is God a man or a woman? 

"God was and is everything" you would plainly say.  
God had no gender nor race. God was pure silver and amber.   
Alien and perfect.  
Your soul companion would Shimmer with enthusiasm whenever you thought about God.  
"Castiel, come I have news." You prayed for the doubting angel but he never arrived.   
. **************  
"Castiel I'm starting to worry. Please answer me." You willed him to you, but the only answer was Scott's compassionate voice halted your useless praying.   
"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I mean, no. I-I don't know. Something's off with my brother, he hasn't answered any of my prayers." 

"Is there something we could do? Maybe we could go and look for him." 

"Thank you, but no. I will depart to heaven and talk to the other angels." You say and he nodded 

"All right, if you need our help. Ask." He said and flopped heavily down on the couch next to you, Turned on the TV, and flicked through the channels casually.

"Scott?" You asked, observing the changing scenes.   
"Yeah, Y/N?" He peeked from the tv to you.  
"Why haven't you watched star wars?" 

"I don't know, Y/N. Honestly I just haven't had the time. Malia And I am straining to complete all our classes so that we can graduate this year with Kira, Stiles, and Lydia." he shook his head with a huffy laugh.

 

“Malia has seen it… Many...Many times” you say, turning to the sound of smothered laughter.

 

“Even Malia has seen it before me?! I suck at keeping up with movies. Even old ones, ” he extends a hand down his face. “When are you going back to heaven? Maybe we can have a movie night when you come back, and then I can finally watch star wars.” he smiled and even after all the hell he has been through he still seemed puppy like. And it puzzled you. How could he be happy? Sitting here having a conversation with you about putting together a film night. Your soul companion bubbled up with warmth as the alpha’s puppy brown eyes stared at you, waiting for your response.

 

“I will leave shortly. I do not know when I'll return.” you say. The seconds ticked silent and tranquil as he proceeded to flip through the channels.   
“Y/n, how old are you?” Scott asked to leave MTV music to run. 

“My vessel is 16, but my essence is centuries old.” 

 

“Huh" was his only response. "Y/N do you want something to eat?" He asked.

"Human sustenances aren't a necessity." You say laconically.

"Ok. I'm going to get a snack." He said and hopped up from the sofa, and before he turned back around to ask you another question you were gone.   
****

You returned to heaven to find broken wings and soulless bodies.   
The Sickening smell of rage and death. 

"Y/N you shouldn't have come here." Castiel's voice materialized and tainted with a stomach turning wrongness, behind you.

"What have you done?!" You cried out, pointing at the bloodshed 

"Their sacrifice was necessary to the plan." He stated. Stepping around to face you.

"You've murdered all of our brothers and sisters. Castiel, you're sick. Those Winchester's have infected you with that murderous sickness." 

"STOP BLAMING THEM FOR MY DECISIONS!" He cried, sticking his blood stained finger inches from your face.

"I'll give up blaming them when they stop changing you for the worst. Today you're no better than them. A killer. A disgrace to God and heaven."   
"I WILL BETTER THAN GOD!" 

"Never. You could never be equally as beautiful as god." You say. His face came close enough that you could feel his warm breath wash over yours. Nothing about the man standing over you radiated 'Castiel'. 

"You're behaving as if you've seen him." He said, grabbing your chin roughly. 

"I HAVE seen god. God is an Angelic masterpiece. Aesthetic art. And you Castiel? Could NEVER compare. You will forever be the error God made."

"A mistake? That's what I am? A mistake? I'm trying to aid you and the humans." he whispered. 

"You're Not helping, You're demolishing everything."

"I. Am. Helping. I've saved people. Cured them." 

"And murdered your brothers and sisters in the process." 

"I didn't kill you. I can't. I won't. I would never harm you. Never." 

"I will never call you my brother. I only see God's bastard son." You say shoving him hard and making him trip over one of your dead brother's bodies 

"But Y/N." 

"No, the next time you decide to deliver one of those Winchester's from the flames of hell. Don't. Just stay in there with them." You spat. He stood from the blood drenched glass; more blood splattered his old trench coat.

 

“i can make things right. I promise.” he stated before disappearing.

 

God?

What has happened to him? Castiel isn't the angel I knew before. Those boys twisted him.

Help him. Bring heaven back together. Make it right once more. 

A/N: Cas is my smol baby angel and this hurt.


End file.
